vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichibē Hyōsube
Summary Ichibē Hyōsube is the leader of the Royal Guard, known as the Monk who Calls the Real Name thanks to his ability to identify the true names of any being. It was he who named all things in the Soul Society, including Zanpakutō, Shikai, and Bankai, and his own Zanpakutō was the first to reach a second released state. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Ichibē Hyōsube, Monk who Calls the Real Name Origin: Bleach Age: At least 100,000,000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Spearman, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Telepathy, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Text Manipulation (Via Ichimonji), Statistics Reduction (Ichibē can cut names and powers in half with his Zanpakutō), Power Nullification and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Ichimonji releases ink that strips anything it touches of its name and powers, furthermore Ichibē can give a new name and thus powers for anything that was splattered with Ichimonji ink), Darkness Manipulation (He can control all that is the color black), Limited Time Manipulation with Futen Taisatsuryō (Using it steals a hundred nights from a hundred years in the Soul Society's future), Existence Erasure with Futen Taisatsuryō (Consumes all the darkness within his opponent, destroying them so utterly they cannot even reincarnate), Paralysis Inducement (With Bakudō 62), Air Manipulation (With Ura Hadō), Barriers Creation (Can create a boundary to prevent anyone from passing through), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8), Regeneration (High-Mid, though he needs someone to call his name to do this), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakutō), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility (Can also hide the soul king palace from view), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Power Absorption (Yhwach's Sankt Altar failed to steal his powers, as all of the universe's blackness is under his control) and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Country level (Put up a fight against Yhwach and destroyed his Blut Vene Anhaben), can ignore conventional durability with Ichimonji. Speed: Relativistic (Kept up with Yhwach, who could react to and eventually absorb Mimihagi, and almost immediately caught up to him after knocking him a thousand ri away) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class (Knocked Yhwach back a thousand ri) Durability: Country level (Took blows from Yhwach) Stamina: Very high. Lesser characters can fight for days, and Tōsen can continue fighting even through severe injuries. Range: Extended melee range, Thousands of Kilometers with his abilities (He can launch opponents a thousand ri away) Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Ichimonji. Intelligence: Ichibē's greatest asset is his wisdom, which is so great that it was enough to have him ranked as one of the Soul Society's Special War Powers. It is because of this that he is the leader of the Royal Guard, as millions of years of experience have left him with a vast capacity for insight and understanding, allowing him to act optimally after judging any given situation. Combined with his ability to see and comprehend the true names of all things, this makes Ichibē an incredibly skilled tactician and combatant, rendered even more dangerous by his deadly abilities. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Kidō: A branch of Shinigami magic that can be used to cast spells used in combat and support situations drawing upon the user's Reiryoku, and one of the primary branches of Shinigami combat. Ichibē is an expert in its use, allowing him to use mid-level spells to brutal effect without any incantation. * Bakudō #62:' Hyapporankan:' Ichibē conjures a glowing rod of energy in his hand, which he throws at his opponent. As it moves through the air, it splits into hundreds more, falling all around his target and pinning them to the ground. He can also manifest these rods around his body before firing them at his opponent. * Ura Hadō: Sannodō — Teppūsatsu: With a chop of his hand, Ichibē creates a dragon-shaped aura that roars, blowing up a powerful wind. Shunpo: An application of Hohō used by Shinigami, allowing for high-speed movement, much faster than the eye can follow, to be used in combat and travel, typically in short bursts. The skill can be summarized as taking the least amount of steps to reach point B from point A. Spiritual Appendages: Ichibē can manifest giant, spiritual replications of his limbs that copy his movements with greater strength thanks to their size. * Senri Tsūtenshō: Ichibē manifests a large, spiritual hand to slam into his opponent palm-first, sending them flying 1000 ri, or 3,927 kilometers away. True Name Manipulation: Ichibē can control the true names of all things and all beings, the metaphysical embodiments of what they are, and he has the innate capability to determine the true name and nature of anything he beholds. It was he that named all things in the Soul Society, including Zanpakutō, Shikai, and Bankai, and he knows the names of every Zanpakutō. In addition, anyone who speaks his name without being worthy of doing so will lose their voices. * Reconstitution: If badly injured, Ichibē can heal himself completely by having someone else speak his name, allowing him to steal a little bit of their power. Ichimonji: Ichibē's Zanpakutō, an unusual thing that takes the form of a large calligraphy brush that he uses to write, doing so to write characters with the power of their meaning. For example, the character for "Conceal" (隠) can be used to hide an area from view, while "Seal" (封) can be utilized to create a boundary that cannot be passed. When used as a weapon, the brush does not cut flesh, but names, such as, if Ichibē strikes his opponent's arm, reducing its name to "Ar" and halving its strength. Ichibetybw.png|A released Ichimonji 609Shirafude Ichimonji.png|Shin'uchi: Shirafude Ichimonji Futen Taisatsuryō.png|Ichibē using Futen Taisatsuryō * Shikai: After it is released with the command of Blacken, Ichimonji transforms into a glaive similar in structure to a brush. With every swing of the blade, Ichimonji releases ink that strips anything it touches of its name, causing it to lose its powers. The true extent of its power covers all that is black, and each time Ichibē releases his Shikai, all of the color black from all beings, all the black in the universe, becomes his own power. Because of this, his power cannot be stripped from him. ** Futen Taisatsuryō: Ichibē draws upon a massive amount of black from his surroundings, pouring it into a cup from which he drinks, chanting an incantation. While he does so, he swings Ichimonji about, drawing ritualistic circles of darkness before he stabs it into the ground, creating a large mausoleum and massive, shattered gravestones, stealing a hundred nights from the Soul Society's future. This technique draws upon all the darkness in his target, consuming their blood, bones, flesh and return them into nothingness, making it so that they cannot even reincarnate, destroying them forever. * Shin'uchi: Shirafude Ichimonji: Ichimonji's second release, the first Zanpakutō to have unlocked one, before they were even named Bankai. Once released, Ichimonji's blade becomes a long white thread that creates a circle around him. Ichibē can utilize this power to change the name of anything that was splattered with the ink of Ichimonji's Shikai, changing their nature in the process. For example, by renaming an opponent "Black Ant", that opponent would become as helpless as an ant. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Concept Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shinigami Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Wind Users Category:Text Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 6